


Never a Doubt

by ticktockclockwork



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticktockclockwork/pseuds/ticktockclockwork
Summary: Sometimes not being surprised is a good thing.Some beach zimbits to cleanse your soul.





	Never a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for [angryspaceravenclaw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/angryspaceravenclaw) because she was having a rough night and deserves some love.

When Jack wakes up, there's a moment where he doesn't quite know where he's at. It's bright and there's a lot of noise around him, and he doesn't remember, in his sleep addled mind, how he'd gotten there. For a brief second, his anxiety flares, but then he tunes into the fingers carding through his hair, the soft breeze blowing over him, the warmth coating his skin. And then he's back and he recognizes where he's at.

“Hey sweetpea.”

Bitty. He's sitting somewhere over Jack's head and it's his fingers which are scratching lighting at his scalp. When Jack looks up he can see his brown eyes, his upside down - though entirely recognizable - smile. He can see Bitty's skin going just a little pink, though the sheen and the pungent smell of coconut tells him there's enough sunscreen rubbed in to keep him protected.

“You drifted asleep there for a bit.”

Jack looks around and he sees the beach, deserted save for a few of their other neighbors who also have vacation homes on this stretch of private beach. He can see the too-blue sky, the gulls cresting over warm currents as they search the skies for hapless silver streaks below the water. He feels the sand on his feet where they hang off the blanket just a touch and he remembers. Vacation. Three weeks. Morning sex. Salty skin. Love in every whisper. A proposal dancing around his tongue. “Sorry about that.” He murmurs, though he isn't sorry, and they both know it, and neither care at all. He turns to bury his face more in Bitty's lap, nearly purring when he feels both of Bitty's hands rake through his hair.

“S’alright. I know you get sun sleepy, darlin’.” He was chuckling and bending down to kiss Jack's hair and Jack has just enough coordination to turn over and catch his lips in an awkward kiss. It sends Bitty upright again, giggling, upending Jack so he has to catch himself lest he get a faceful of sand. “You menace!” Bitty cries before smushing his hands into Jack’s laughing face.

They wrestle for a bit and Jack has no shame using his extra weight to his advantage, rolling them until Bitty is pinned under him, his giggles as sweet as bells in his ears. They'll have to go in soon, before they get too exhausted in this heat, but for now he wants to savor this, to look down at Bitty, to languish in his gaze, in his smile, in his love. “You're so beautiful.” He breathes and delights in the color that rises to Bitty's cheeks.

“You charmer.” Bitty huffs but his arms are around Jack's middle and it is clear he has no intention of letting go.

It make sense, all at once.

“Marry me, Bits?” He asks, just as he's lifted his hand to trace his fingers along the slope of Bitty's ear, tucking his hair back, out of his face. There was no shock in the others gaze, no surprise or awe. Jack only saw happiness, some joy, laughter bubbling behind Bitty's eyes, in a way that he enjoyed better than if it was something else. There was no surprise because neither was surprised. Bitty knew Jack loved him, and Jack knew Bitty would say yes. For the first time in his life, he felt no anxiety, no doubt.

It was glorious.

“Of course sweetheart. Did you think you even had to ask?” Bitty says and his words aren't unkind. They are soft, like the touch trailing up his spine, and they're gentle, like the way Bitty let's his eyes roam, open and unassuming. They love each other. Marriage was an inevitably. And that security, that knowledge that he'd done right by Bitty, that he has his trust, his faith, his love, oh it was so much. So much to feel at once.

So he laughs to let some of it out, then laughs some more as he tangles them even closer, kissing every inch of skin his lips could reach. He feels incomprehensible joy, too big for his body, profound in a way he hadn't believed in before. Bitty's laughter in his ear is music, the sun on their skin no match for the radiance felt between their hearts. It's more than Jack ever believe he could feel, but for now he let's himself feel it. Let's himself bask in it, in the glory that is his fiance, Eric Bittle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @ [ticktockclockwork](http://www.ticktockclockwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
